One Call Away
by RaiStorm
Summary: Ruki rescues Juri from her alcoholic father and expects to be the one doing the comforting. Will Ruki's obsession with strength and weakness tear them apart? Ruki x Juri


Fluffy oneshot. Ruki/Juri goodness.

Songs:

One Call Away by Chingy (give it a chance...its a good song.)

Shimmer by Fuel (another one of my favorites)

* * *

_[Give me a call if you wanna come roll with me…I'm only one call away...]_

Ruki woke with a start when her cell phone buzzed on the floor next to her. Grumbling, she rolled over on her floor mat, grabbed the obnoxious device and flipped it open.

"Hello…" she mumbled with agitation.

"…Ruki? It's me…" came a terrified whisper. The redhead's eyes shot open at the familiar voice, but unfamiliar tone.

"Juri? What's wrong?" Pushing herself to a sitting position, she glanced at the clock. 2:00 a.m.

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line, like glass shattering.

"It's my dad, he's drunk." The brunette was breathing hard. "My step-mom is out of town and I can't call the police." She paused. "Not again."

Ruki knew her girlfriend's father was an alcoholic. She knew that this wasn't his first drunken rampage. She knew that if the police got involved this time, Juri's father would be thrown in jail for a long time.

"I'll be right there."

"No, don't come over! Are you crazy? It's storming really hard!"

Ruki glanced out the window. It was indeed pouring. She shrugged even though Juri couldn't see it.

"I don't care. This is dangerous, Juri. I won't let that man hurt you!" She was angry. She'd never really liked men ever since her own father left. Juri's dad was a piece of shit but Juri refused to turn him in. "Be safe until I get there." Click.

Ruki jumped out of bed and grabbed a black hooded jacket that was lying on the floor. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and quietly slid open the door to the backyard as a crash of thunder helped to mute the noise. Once outside, she took off sprinting. Within minutes, she was in Juri's front yard, which was about eight blocks from her house.

Juri's house was a two story, and Juri's room was placed oh so conveniently on the second floor. Fortunately there was a rather tall, sturdy tree right outside of her window.

This wouldn't be the first time Ruki has used this tree.

She scaled it with speed and grace since she knew every piece of bark on the thing. She made it to the branch closest to the window and lightly rapped on it. The lights were off, but that was for Juri's own protection. Juri's father was strangely still, there was no sound of objects being thrown or kicked. Good sign.

The window creaked open.

"Hey," Juri's eyes were puffy. It looked as if she'd tried to cover up the fact that she'd been crying, but Ruki could see through it. She knew Ruki hated weakness, so she would try and mask her own when her girlfriend was around. It broke Ruki's heart. Juri didn't seem to understand that she hated weakness, yes, but Juri was the strongest person she knew. The brunette would never believe her, even after Ruki told her countless times. The Ice Queen reached out a hand.

"Come on, you can't stay here tonight."

Juri looked behind her, as if expecting her father to be standing right there. After a deep breath she nodded. "Let me leave a note so he doesn't freak out." Ruki nodded, wondering how he could freak out when he was already ballistic.

"Grab a jacket, ok?"

"Ok."

A few moments later the brunette returned wearing a gray and white hoodie. The rain was relentless. Every once in a while lightning would light up the night followed by ground shaking thunder. Ruki was soaked to the bone. She outstretched her hand again and Juri took it this time. The tree was slick so they moved slowly, but they were well practiced. Once at the bottom, Ruki took the shorter girl in her arms and kissed her gently.

"Heh, I've always wanted you to kiss me in the rain," Juri said softly, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the redhead's. Ruki smiled a smile that only Juri ever got to see.

"Well, I would love to continue, but considering the situation…"

"Oh, right…darn."

As they raced away from the house that has caused both of them a lot of pain, they ran toward a safe haven. Ruki's house was Juri's heaven.

Once there, they collapsed together on the floor of Ruki's bedroom, soaked and breathing heavy but grinning from ear to ear. Ruki pushed herself from the floor and made her way to the dresser, pulling out dry clothes for the both of them. She tossed Juri an oversized tee and shorts to sleep in. She grabbed the same for herself. They weren't to the point in their relationship where they could comfortably change in front of each other, so they turned they're backs to change. Once finished, Ruki turned and snaked her arms around a still turned away Juri. The latter leaned back into the embrace. They stood there for a while, just breathing each other in and forgetting their problems for a moment.

_[She calls me from the cold; just when I was low, feeling short of stable. All that she intends…and all she keeps inside…isn't on the label.]_

Juri turned around, pulling herself from Ruki's warmth.

"Ruki…I'm not sure how to say this…but I don't think we should be together anymore," she sighed, refusing to look her in the eye. Ruki was blindsided. She was speechless for what felt like forever.

"W-what!? Juri what's wrong? I-is it because I haven't told my family yet? Because I can wake them up right now if-"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's not right that you should have to compensate for my father's problems. It's not right that you should feel obligated to take care of me when it shouldn't be your burden to carry. You deserve better than me, Ruki." Juri looked defeated, as if she'd been carrying this with her for a long time.

It took a while for Ruki to absorb this information. She blinked in contemplation. Juri half expected her to become angry and blow up at her, but that has never happened in their relationship and it wasn't going to happen now. Ruki never directed her anger towards Juri. She simply grabbed her hand and led her to the floor mattress to sit. She took a deep breath and found Juri's sad brown eyes.

"It's ironic you say something that ridiculous, Juri, because in reality, it's you who deserves better. I've done nothing but cause you problems on top of your home life, but you still get up in the morning with a smile on your face. Something I could never dream of doing," she whispered softly, "I know you don't think you're very strong, but I disagree entirely. Truthfully, I envy your strength, Juri," Said girl's eyes widened. The great Digimon Queen envied her? Yeah right.

"I don't believe that. I'm not strong, not at all. All I ever do is cry, and strong people don't cry," she replied in earnest, tears welling up in her eyes. Ruki shook her head.

"Do you know why I don't cry? It's because I'm afraid. Yeah, I'm scared that someone will only look at the tough image I put up and label me as weak. So I'm weak because I don't cry. I'm weak for not facing my fears, and that's why you're stronger than I am. You have no fear of showing emotion." Despite herself, she felt pressure build up behind her eyes and she willed it to go away. However, the more she thought about Juri leaving her, the more the pain increased. She put her hands to her face and pressed in attempt to ease the pressure, but to no avail.

She felt a pair of arms around her and she forced her eyes open. Juri was pulling her gently. Now, Ruki was panicking. She wasn't ready to open up; she wasn't ready to let Juri see her cry!

"Please, stop. I don't want to do this," she pleaded. Juri cupped her chin and forced Ruki to look her in the eyes. Ruki could only see gentleness, and it only made her eyes well up.

"It's not up to you, its up to your heart," the brunette whispered as thunder rumbled outside. Ruki's resolve was crumbling, her cold exterior melting. It was strange how the roles were suddenly reversed. Juri was the one with all the problems-she was the one that needed to be comforted! "Ruki…"

The room was quiet except for the pitter-patter of rain on the roof and the occasional thunder. Suddenly, Ruki clenched Juri's nightshirt and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She couldn't take the pain anymore, and for the first time in many years… Ruki cried. It wasn't a sob, but a silent cry. Only a few tears escaped the redhead's normally dry eyes, and a sharp gasp would occasionally fill the room.

The only thing Juri could do was hold on with all her might as the Ice Queen broke down right in front of her. Ruki was crying for her. Heart thumping in her chest, she rubbed circles on the redhead's back, trying to make the muscles relax. This seemed to work because Ruki calmed down. A few moments later she mumbled into Juri's shirt.

"Damn it, Juri…how did you do that?" Juri could feel her smile into her shoulder, and she chuckled softly.

"I didn't make you cry, Ruki. I think you were just ready to let go," Juri assured, kissing the top of her head.

"…Do you still want to break up?" Ruki whispered, fear evident in her wavering voice. A few seconds of silence made Ruki lift her head. Juri noticed the tough girl's puffy eyes and reached up to wipe the wetness away from her face.

"No…I don't. I'm sorry…"

Ruki replied with a breathtaking kiss. It was gentle but full of newfound emotion and love. Juri wrapped her arms around her neck in attempt to pull her closer. Ruki in turn encircled the shorter girl's waist and moved her lips slowly against Juri's soft ones. Their need was evident in the way they clutched each other. Ruki leaned forward, gently pushing Juri onto the mattress. She lifted her head for a moment to catch a breath. Juri's dark eyes were filled with complete trust and love. Juri brushed her fingers lightly over the redhead's lips, which made electricity run through Ruki's veins. The latter kissed the delicate fingers and returned to her lips. This time the kiss was shorter, but no less passionate. Ruki rolled over to lie on her side next to the brunette and sighed with contentment.

"I…I love you," she whispered into Juri's ear before placing an arm protectively across her waist. She felt the latter tense at her confession and smiled, relishing the moment. "Don't feel pressured to say it back. I just thought you should know."

Juri trailed her fingers across Ruki's arm and smirked, knowing she was quite sensitive to a light touch. The redhead shivered.

"…I love you, too," she whispered as she turned her head to brush her lips with Ruki's. As soon as their hearts stopped racing they fell asleep, neither letting the other go.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Reviews are nice :)


End file.
